


home.

by Lazui



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adopted Brother AU, Angst and Drama, Anxiety, Blood and Injury, Fake Friends, Family Drama, Gen, Gore, Panic, Paranoia, Past Abuse, Platonic Relationships, Run Away, Self-Harm, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26720212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazui/pseuds/Lazui
Summary: Thomas Smith, a 15-year-old boy going to High School and attending college next year. For what seems like forever he is finally adopted to a nearly single mom and her three children. It all goes to shit, his other adopted brother harassing, and abusing him. He has to make the decision to say something about what's happening or just end it all like he would've done years ago if someone didn't save him. Though with his brother's support and near manipulation, he assumes everything will get better over time. But it seems as it doesn't.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot, No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 16
Kudos: 157





	1. a long road ahead of him

**Author's Note:**

> Just an overview of me and how I write:  
> I'm rusty, I cant write accents and I only not even a month ago started watching tommy. If you want anybody to be included make sure to tell me as there's always room to fit more people.  
> As well as give me criticism! Anything I misspelled or if I didn't do something right, I'm always up to change on how I write.
> 
> This is an AU, meaning an alternate universe. This isn't the tommy you would see, he's a little different with a whole new plotline! A lot of characters you don't know will be added, like OCS I made up on the spot! I'll be sure to always tell you a bit about them and who they are. Adding onto this some characters may know other languages! Like french, german :eyes:
> 
> To sum the plot up tommy was abandoned around birth and was adopted into an abusive family to which he was moved out of and that's kinda where the story goes! Tommy doesn't know anybody mostly people online like dream or anybody outside the UK. Of course, some people from the U.S and other locations will be plopped into the UK just to make the plot more interesting.
> 
> If you don't like the first chapter, don't feel bad about saying why you disliked it. I'm always up to change something due to someone not liking it.  
> and yes, things get quite spicy.  
> and also im sorry chapters are short lol  
> and im also lazy so sometimes they wont have a space/sentence in between them, its also just my computer said no :heart: so.

It was rather warm today, I had worn the classic red and white t-shirt with tan jeans and red sneakers. If Carolina had gotten here sooner, maybe I wouldn't be endlessly scrolling on Reddit and Twitter.  
Carolina is a friend of mine, she's 18 and used to live right next to me. But of course, stuff happened and, y'know. She has black hair and brown eyes too, she offered to drive me to my new foster... I hated that word, it just sounded insulting when it rolled off your tongue.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head. But Carolina is a close friend, we've known each other for years and I trust her with everything. Some other people my age have been there for a bit too. I have to be honest, I didn't quite know if I was being adopted or being put into a foster home, care thing. I didn't care. I at least would be getting more then I used to. Why should it even matter? I'm going to be able to get someone to talk to, get new friends...

I let out a sigh. I grabbed my earbuds, swiftly putting them into my ears. I tapped Spotify on my phone, pressing on a playlist and playing it.

"-Cause when liars lead minds with their wiles and clever distractions, I see through them.  
And I've got experience dealing with repeat offenders, they swing from my branches, like unripened fruit, found wanting when weighed."

A slight smirk appeared on my face, I had forgotten about this song. I paused it in the beginning and playing it brought something back.  
I closed my eyes, just listening to the song and its lyrics.

"The reddest of herrings is wearing a worrying scent.  
You ask if I'm serious. Why am I acting so gleeful?"

__________________

"Heyhoo!"  
A honk of a car and a woman screaming made me jolt awake. It was only light a couple of... I had seriously fallen asleep?

"Huh?-" I said tired, opening my eyes before quickly shutting them. I rubbed my eyes before glancing up at the car in front of me. "Carolina! You could've woken me up another way y'know."

"I know! It's just I never get to scare you, of course, I had to take that opportunity!" She said letting out a laugh. "Hop in, you seem hot."

I closed my eyes, letting out a sigh before getting up. My legs wobbled before standing sturdy, "what took ya so long?" I asked shoving my phone into my pocket and taking out my earbuds, pausing Spotify.  
"I mean. You could've gone to my house, it's only half an hour away. I have work remember? I'm 18."

"Oh.. yeah," I said sitting in the back seat and buckling my seat belt in. "How long do you think I was sittin' there for?"

"You messaged me at.. 6 pm? It's now well, 7:30 pm so you were sitting there for quite a while, bud." She said before taking the car out of the park and turning onto the road.  
"I'm surprised I didn't die of boredom!" I said letting out a fake laugh and playfully smacking Carolinas' shoulder.

"Calling me boring?" She chuckled, glancing back at me for a moment. "I'm just kidding, bud. But I'm surprised you slept on a bench, I mean that's so uncomfy!"

I shrugged my shoulders, "gotta do what you gotta do." I smiled, looking down onto my phone, it was almost dead, around 10% battery.. and we had an hour ahead of us.  
I let out a snort, this was so silly. This whole new family thing I mean. I was going into a family I didn't know. The woman... sorry I should call her mum. She goes by I think Taryn, she has a husband but he works for the entire day. His name is Garroth.

"Anyway." Carolina suddenly spoke, breaking the silence. "What you got in your bag?"

My eyes lighted up, I completely forgot I was carrying this thing around honestly. "A lot of stuff let me tell ya," I smirked before taking the backpack off my back, setting it next to me on the car seat. "We got my laptop. Y'know very handy."

"Very handy!" Carolina joked back at me.

I stifled a chuckle, though it ended up coming out as a snort. "Clothes, a camera!" I said my eyebrow-raising, I had missed this thing so much. It has all of my old friends and memories. It was quite hefty, bigger than my hand.

"Whatcha gonna do? Post a vlog on YouTube?" She said barely looking at me.

I shrugged slightly, "probably not. I don't think I'd ever do a vlog or even start a channel."

"Worth a shot, maybe some time," Carolina said, reassuring me.

I shook my head, placing the camera back in the bag. "That's it, my notepad, laptop, and clothes. OH! My toothbrush!"

Carolina let out a laugh. "Wouldn't they have everything for you already?"

My eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "You think I know everything. I only learned today they have a dog and a cat!" I said playfully rolling my eyes.  
"Oh yeah? I wanna know their names."

"Well the dog is named Spencer, he's a brown and white Pointer. I guess they also trained him so he knows how to be polite, unlike your little Chihuahua." I said poking her on the shoulder harshly.

"Hey! Missy is not mean! Yeah, she may bite you on your ankle and bite your toes if your wearing sandals but that's beside the point-"

"Yeah, yeah." I said cutting Carolina off, "they have a white Scottish Fold. It's like a grey tabby y'know? Her names Vick or Vicky. I'm more excited about the dog to be truthfully honest."

Carolina let out a gasp, "a cat? Oh pleasee, invite me in!" She pleaded, "I wanna see the kitty!"

I laughed at Carolina, "yeah if they invite you in."

I wasn't lying. Other kids ain't always my thing ight? I'd rather sit and pet a dog all day then talk to my adopted... I think... brother. Hopefully, I'll learn a bit more when I get introduced.

"Hey Carolina," I started, "if I'm being adopted does this change my last name?" I questioned.

"I think yeah. Now, will you be quiet? I gotta pay attention to driving we're on the highway now." I rolled my eyes in Carolina's reply.

"Fine."  
Looking back at my phone only half an hour had passed. Just had to wait around 40 more minutes to arrive at this 'family.'


	2. finally arrives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tommy finally arrives at the house

"Hey sleepy! Wake up we're only a couple of minutes away from 'home.' It's around 11 PM so we gotta get moving." Carolina scoffed, obviously meaning that as a joke but I don't know. I just felt insulted...

"Hmm?-" I said, my eyes opening to look at Carolina. I tilted my head off the window to look at her. "How long has it been?" I said cracking my fingers and stretching my arms, I was pretty mad at Carolina for disturbing my nap.

"It's only been 29 minutes since you fell asleep, we have only... 6 minutes? But then again it might take a bit to even enter the house." Carolina spoke, still focusing on the road.

"What do you mean? Do the others there not know us?" I questioned, my eye twitching as an eyelash fell in my eye, starting to tear up as I rubbed my eye.

"Well not the teens there, they only know your name, not what you looked like."

"Who are the... 'Teenagers' there, I think the word children fits them much better." I grinned, folding my arms, my eye red.

"Tommy, they're as old as you." Carolina shook her head, letting out a chuckle.

"Oh, I thought they'd be like 10. Well, what are their names at least?" I asked. Carolinas' eyes furrowed, seeming to forget the names of the teens...

"Oh! Uhm, I know Toby, well his name at least. He just turned 16 too! And there's Dave, he's 17 and he plays that child game you play... What's the name?" Carolina seemed pretty concentrated on trying to get the name of my 'child' game.

"Minecraft. It's not that hard to remember." I rolled my eyes, irritated at Carolina. Minecraft was no child game... I shook my head.

"Well, it is when you don't play it! I'm sure they all play that game too... So there's Toby, Dave and that's all that I can remember." Carolina's eyebrow-raised as she stifled a laugh.

"You don't remember anything do you?" I think I sounded a bit harsh, cos' when I said that Carolinas' head whipped back at me like she was disappointed. I mean I was! She wasn't that old, she should be able to remember at least somethin' about the teens!

"We're almost here, get your shit ready." She almost sounded ashamed of me, I mean I wouldn't be. I looked around the car, did I piss off Carolina? My fingers intertwined with each other until I felt the car stop.

"Is this it?" I asked, looking up at the window to see a rather large two-story house with a garage connected onto it.

"Sure is, are you still positive you have everything Tommy?" Carolina asked, grabbing her seat to look back at me.

"Yes, I'm positive Carol." My eyebrow raised, staring at her as I grabbed my bag. "We went through it together."

"Oh! Yes, right." Carolina remembered, swiftly unbuckling her seatbelt. I threw the bag over my shoulder, unbuckling my seatbelt, and opening the car door. I got a better look at the house, it looked very modern. I didn't expect this, maybe at the least an old two-story house, but this house seemed rather large to just have a couple of people living in it.

"Are you sure this is the right house?" I spoke, giving Carolina a weary look. "I don't want to stumble on some random kids' house and have to explain to their parents that I'm being adopted." I let out a chuckle, looking away from Carolina as she gave me a 'really' stare.

"I'm positive if you want I can text her that I'm here. You even have their phone number don't you?" She replied, glancing over at me quickly before walking up to the door. I had forgotten I had Taryns' phone number. Did I need to text her though?

"I think texting is a bit of a stretch, y'know?" I smiled, cockily folding my arms as my eyebrow raised.

"No, I don't." Carolina chuckled, knocking on the front door. It was a dull blue, standing out against the tan house. Thank god it wasn't red, at least whoever painted the house wasn't that basic.

The front door cracked open, I could tell whoever was there was not an adult. The door slowly opened, a boy with brown hair and dark blue eyes stood at the door frame. He seemed rather annoyed at our presence, especially at such a late night. His jaw twisted to the side before closing back down normally, what I assume was a closed yawn. "Who are you?" His voice was soft and seemed innocent. The dark bags under his eyes implied he hadn't gotten much sleep before we had disturbed him. "You do realize it's like, 11 PM right?" He let out slow blinks, his eyes half-lidded looking like he was about to fall back asleep.

"Toby, right?" Carolina spoke out, placing out her hand for the boy to shake.

He glanced down at her hand, before staring back up at Carolina, "you're right. So who are you?"

"My name is Carolina, and this is Thomas." Carolina smiled, her hand dropping to her side

"Tommy is preferred." I butted in, giving Carolina a glare.

"Oh, right. Let me get mum." He said, before turning his gaze to me. "Or Taryn." The boy finally turned, closing the door behind him seeming to forget we were there. Not even letting us in.

____________

It was a short silence before the door abruptly swung open. A woman with blonde hair and brown eyes, looking in her 20's stood in front of the door, Toby behind her. "I'm so sorry, please come in. My name is Taryn, nice to meet you." She stepped back, swatting the younger boy behind her away.

I stepped into the house, noticing the wooden floor, the white walls, and the black rug with nicely aligned shoes. "I'm so sorry for him," she said as she pointed with her thumb over to Toby, "he hasn't gotten much sleep lately. His sleeping schedule needs to be fixed." Her voice slightly raised, trying to get his attention. It obviously worked, as I heard a snort to where Toby had run off to.

"It's alright, we always have those days," Carolina said, trying to enlighten the mood.

"Yes, yes. Come on in, take off your shoes get comfortable." Taryn smiled, her hand pleading us to enter the house further.  
(i forgot the hand gesture)

When you entered the house, there was a small room with a black rug. It had a rack to where you could place your shoes, and places to hang jackets. Along with a door immediately to the right which led to the garage. Turning to the left, there was a kitchen with an island in the middle of it. A door right next to the kitchen, most likely the bathroom.

I took off my shoes, following Taryn as she led us throughout the house. I looked back at Carolina, she wasn't even going to live with me yet she was enjoying every second.

A loud bark followed by claws scratching the ground made me jump, shocked by the sudden loud noise. "I'm sorry, that's just Spencer." Taryn apologized, a simple hand gesture and the dog had immediately halted to sit down.

"Smart dog." I heard Carolina say from behind me.

"Thank you, we've had him for 3 years." Taryn smiled, I could tell she had slightly cringed but covered it with a fake smile. Another hand gesture and the dog had run off, presumably going up the stairs.  
To the right of the kitchen was a staircase, which led to upstairs. Next to the staircase was a sliding door which led to a porch, presumably to their backyard. And right in the corner of the house was the living room, a fireplace which was lit, scattered with multiple couches. A TV on top of the fireplace which had multiple pictures with it. A table in the middle of the couches which held drinks and remotes. To the right of that was another door, most likely Taryns' room.

I noticed someone sitting on the couch, in front of the lit fireplace. Only his outline visible with the noticeable beanie.  
"Wilbur, come here and meet your brother." Taryn had called out to the boy on the couch. Okay so I was being adopted, right? I was quite surprised I even had been called into the family so quickly.  
The older teen turned his head, placing down the water he was drinking on the table. Watching him get up, my eyes widened, how old was this guy? He was ridiculously tall! "So this is Wilbur, he turned 17 a couple of months ago. I have to introduce you to everyone don't I?" Taryn said smacking his shoulder. "Toby would've never of stopped talking to Tommy here, but, it's sadly rather late."

Wilbur cleared his throat on purpose at Taryn, "Toby actually hasn't been able to stop talking about you. He brings it up in every conversation. Like mother said, he's just tired. She's already introduced me, by the looks of it she hasn't told you about me before has she?" He said glancing over at Taryn who had a raised eyebrow.

"No, I only know about Toby and Dave," I replied, my eyebrows furrowing to get a better look at Wilbur.

"Oh Dave, we'll save him for tomorrow." Wilbur grinned.


	3. another boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tommy gets introduced to his living space and another boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a little rushed, someone gets bullied and cry baby so slight tw
> 
> also if you go check out the book on wattpad, chapters are released sooner.

"Oh Dave, we'll save him for tomorrow." Watching Wilbur grin was like watching a serial killer just murder someone on a Netflix show. It made your stomach turn.

"Anyway," I heard Taryn's voice announce from the side of me, "Wilbur can show you your bedroom. And I heard your name was Carolina, correct?" Taryn said turning to Carol who was behind me. I glanced up at Wilbur, the two talking behind me seemed to fade into murmurs as I watched Wilburs' hand curl. A gesture to follow him. I briefly looked back at Carolina and Taryn before noticing Wilbur had walked off, I quickly caught up to him on the stairs.

"I'll show you a bit around. That's my room," Wilbur said pointing to the door on our left as we walked up the stairs, "there's a bathroom to our right," Wilburs gaze turned as he seemed to launch over the last steps. It was a short hallway exactly to the right and at the end was a bathroom, "there's a hallway here, that door leads to Tobys' room and right in front of it is a closet he barely uses." Wilbur laughed, taking a few steps down the hallway before turning back. "Oh! This is your room, and that is Daves' room, there's also another bedroom which isn't being accompanied. Isn't that exciting? You guys are like roommates." 

Wilbur smiled at me, I glanced at the sign on Daves' door. 'DO NOT ENTER' it was in bold letters, guess he liked his privacy. "Don't mind Dave, he's probably asleep and you'll get to meet him tomorrow." Wilbur finished, opening the door to my room.

"Woah." I blatantly stated as the door opened there was a king-sized bed against the wall, another open door which led to a bathroom. A bathroom in a bedroom? Since when? To the right of the bed was a small closet, there was a large drawer next to the door which you entered in, and not to mention a large desk in the right of the room. "Are you sure this is mine?" I said walking over to the bed and placing my bag down, red rugs lined the bed.

"Yes, I'm sure. Dave also has his own bathroom, so only me and Toby use the same one. Since we usually awake at different times we don't bump into each other. And that bathroom is yours, it has everything you need in it." Wilbur reassured me, I hadn't been to a house like this for years.

"Thank you, I guess." I chuckled at Wilbur as he raised his eyebrow.

"I'll be off, you know where to find me if you need help. And get to bed soon, it's almost 12." I nodded before getting into my bag. I heard the door shut behind Wilbur and let out a sigh of relief. Opening my bag I had separated my clothes, hanging my hoodies, and placing my shirts and pants in the drawer. My laptop was placed on the desk along with the camera. This was pleasant, I hadn't been able to do this in god knows how long. I heard a door close from behind my shut one, but what I wasn't expecting was my own to be slammed open. My eyes widened, I only got a second to look at the boy before I was shoved onto the ground.   
My breath hitched as I hit the ground, I hated falling... Heights was my worst fear. I watched as the boy loomed over me, I shriveled in fear. I was like a mouse and he was a cat.

"Hey, nerd." I heard a rather deep voice, his hand gripping at the collar of my shirt seeming to lift me up with ease. Dark brown eyes and dark hair colored by pink tips entered my view, this had to be Dave. "Don't get any ideas kid, I heard you and Wilbur. Don't you dare fucking ruin our relationship or talk shit about me or him ever." His teeth gritted as his grip seemed to get tighter, "your done for if anything happens. And that goes for Toby too. Your the new kid and I can fucking smell the shit coming off of you, all you want is to cause trouble. I can sense it." 

His voice was still, never once did he raise his voice or lower it, which honestly made me scared shitless. He threw me against the closet door making me wince in pain, my eyes closed. The peace was short-lived as hands gripped onto my throat, his nails digging into the skin of my neck, as my eyes shot open. "You hear me?" His voice slightly raised, I only gave a weak nod. "What was that?-"

"That's enough Dave." Wilburs angered voice sounded from the door frame, "if you're going to harm someone maybe shut the door first. I heard you from my room." He snapped, walking over to where Dave was. Daves' hand dropped as he turned to Wilbur.

"Wilbur! This kid was ticking me off, he came into my room!"

"Even if he did does that give you a reason to harass him, Dave? From what I've seen you just opened his door and violated his privacy." Wilbur shook his head, grabbing Daves' arm.

"No no, I swear it was all his fault! He fucking went through my shit while I was in my OWN bathroom." Dave tried to input. I watched as Wilbur had thrown him out of the room, closed the door, and locked it. I was left on the closet door, slowly sliding down it, my hands curled into my hair as I hid my face in my knees.

"I'm sorry, Tommy. He did this to Toby too. I know what he said isn't true. If you want I can go tell mum." Wilbur had seen me and ran over to my side, dropping to the floor and sitting on his knees.

"There's no reason too..." I shook my head, removing one of my hands to glance at Wilbur. I felt my entire body heat up, my eyes stung. I blinked, tears running down my cheeks.

"I'm so fucking sorry. If you want you can sleep in my room, I won't tell Dave you switched rooms so when he comes in here it's me." I felt his hands wrap around me, my breath quivering as I began to sob under Wilbur. Letting out hiccups of pain as my breath quickened.

"Y-yeah... we can," I replied mostly as a whisper, my hands once again gripping my hair. My back hurt so much from what Dave had done, my throat stung from him too. It reminded me of my old parents a bit.

"Come on, if you don't wanna tell mum or dad that's fine. Me and Toby can hang out with you and let you stay away from Dave, anything you want." His hand reached in front of me, I removed my shaky hand from my head and grabbed his. He slowly lifted me up, I was still shaking head to toe. I gripped onto Wilbur tighter, using him to support my balance so I didn't fall over from my shaky legs. I stumbled with Wilbur as he walked me to his room, a car engine started up, alerting me that Carolina had left so there was no going back anymore.   
"Do you want anything?" He asked me, slowly sitting me down on his bed. I felt like a child, though I was completely acting like it.

"N-no. I'm fine." I responded, my feet slipping under his blankets.

"If you need anything, you know where to find me," Wilbur spoke, looking at me as I quickly huddled under the blankets of his bed. Slowly turning to exit the room.

"And, t-thank you." I quickly said, my breath still shaky from the incident. What if Wilbur didn't intervene? Would he of shoved me inside that closet? What would he of done?

"Your welcome," he said glancing at me, "you don't want your phone or anything?" I shook my head, grabbing my wrinkled shirt to wipe my tears. "Alright, get to bed now. It's almost 1 AM." Wilbur slowly nodded, grabbing the door handle, "sweet dreams."


	4. wake up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tommy wakes up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i didnt know what else to add its short  
> tw? crying?? i dont know triggers that well :sob:

My hands shifted to the drawer on the side of the bed, trying to find the button to shut off the alarm clock going off. What time was it? I rubbed my eyes, letting in a heavy breath. The time read 7 AM, I had only slept for around 6 hours? I let out a sigh, unraveling myself from the bedsheets.  
Wait... Looking up my eyes widened in panic, what room was I in? I quickly got up, bringing myself to the door. I glanced down, this was Wilburs' room... That's where it all hit me, from last night. I shook my head, my legs stumbling as I opened the door and peered out the door. Silence. Should I go and awake Wilbur? I stepped out of the room, slowly closing the door behind me. I glanced down the hallway, no that was a stupid idea. I walked down to the bathroom, quickly opening the door and locking it. I flicked the lights on, my eyes squinting from the bright light. I opened my eyes, staring at myself in the mirror as I brought myself to lean against the sink. My fingers lined my neck, looking at the marks that Dave had left. My eyes had started to tear, I quickly glanced down refraining me from looking at myself further. I sighed, shaking my head. Lifting the back of my shirt (he's a miner), I don't know if I was disappointed or what... 

My back was red and still had stung from being thrown and slammed against the door. I felt my body shake, bringing myself to the floor as I let out a heavy breath of pain. My hands wrapped around the back of my neck as my back rested on the cabinet to the sink, what if Taryn... Mum was to find out? What would she think? What about Garroth?  
My chest started to cave as my teeth gritted, refraining myself from letting out a plea of cries. My eyes darted to the bottom of the door where I could see someone had walked up, the footsteps stopped at the door before whoever was behind it knocked.

"Wilbur? Are you in there?" I lifted my head, my mouth opening to respond but I couldn't wrap my head around what to say. Words tried to form but I closed my mouth, letting out a sigh. "Tommy?" It was Toby, the voice was much more recognizable.

"Yes?" I managed to respond, slowly lifting myself from the bathroom floor. I could tell Toby was taken aback from how long he stayed silent.

"You have your bathroom, is there something wrong? Wilbur isn't in his room..." Tobys' worried tone grew more as he spoke, my mouth gaped slightly I wasn't used to these situations. I brought my hand to unlock the door, slowly opening it.

"There's a lot wrong, please just tell me you won't tell anybody but Wilbur?" I said quietly, almost a whisper. My voice quivered slightly. I had gotten a good glance at Toby, his hair was messed up and the bags under his eyes had faded quite a bit.

"I won't tell anyone, is it that serious?"

"I- I guess..." I opened the door, the light flowing out of the room. I watched Toby scan my body like a hawk, my wrinkled shirt, my red and clawed neck. His eyes widened, letting out a whimper as he hugged me.

"I see. I won't tell okay? This can stay private between us and Wilbur. Mum or Dad doesn't have to know," Toby replied, reassuring me, "and to lighten the mood your meeting Garroth, dad today! We'll end up hanging out and y'know, one of us can tell mum or dad that you're uncomfortable doing shit with the family currently and we can just chill, talk in me or anybody's room." Toby nodded, looking at me with worried eyes. I let out a deep cry, my arms folding around Toby.

"Thank you. I mean it." My face was stained with tears, my chin resting on Tobys' shoulder.

"Your welcome, now we should go and get you dressed. We can head downstairs and breakfast is most likely being made, Wilbur usually cooks us something." Toby slowly pulled away, unwrapping himself from the hug. I smiled, nodding as I followed Toby to my room. "Come back out when your ready, I can walk with you down to the kitchen," Toby smiled. I nodded slowly, walking into my room and closing the door. I nearly threw myself onto the bed, I was gonna be a wreck.

_________________

"Good to go?" Toby said, watching me walk out of my room. I had thrown on a black and red hoodie with black shorts, I nodded in reply to Toby. I don't know what it was about this guy, he was always smiling and so happy. I glanced at the door of Daves' room, it was open and he wasn't in it. I shook my head, following Toby as he led me down the stairs. As Wilbur was in my sight I had almost immediately put my hood up, was he unhappy with me? He couldn't have been...  
I was thinking too much of the worst. Dave was sitting next to Wilbur, they had both sat at the island in the kitchen. Taryn was searching in the fridge, cooking something on the stove. I felt my heart drop when I saw Dave, would he act differently in front of everyone?

"There they are!" I heard Taryns' voice light up from the kitchen, eggs in her hands. My eyebrow raised as Toby walked over to where Wilbur was, sitting next to him and patting the seat next to him for me. I sighed, sitting down with Toby. "Aren't you hot?" Taryn had suddenly said, making me flinch.

"I- Uhm." I tried to form a sentence but failed to do so.

"I mean look at Wilbur! He's wearing a sweatshirt and jeans. At least he's wearing shorts." I looked over at Wilbur, who was wearing a yellow/orange sweatshirt with black Jeans. Toby had looked in my direction, giving me a reassuring nod mouthing along the lines of 'I got you.'

"That's true I guess." Taryn said cracking the eggs into a pan, "do you guys want anything to drink?" Taryn said turning around as she threw the eggshells in the trashcan.

"Just water," I heard Daves' voice sound from the end of the island.  
"Same with me," Wilbur replied, smiling softly.  
"Can I have apple juice?" Tobys' eyes lighted up in excitement. He was like a child but in a good way.

"Of course! What about you Tommy?" Taryn had looked at me. I suddenly heated up not being able to say anything. I felt gazes pierce into my skin, my fingers intertwining with each other.

"Oh- Uhm just water please." I had finally responded.

"If you aren't comfortable I can get one of the boys to bring breakfast to your room," Taryn reassured me, nodding. I shook my head, declining her offer. Taryn had an amused look on her face as she turned around, continuing to cook.

"Are you sure?" Toby had whispered in my ear, I looked at him and nodded. His eyebrow raised, looking back at Wilbur and started having a convo with him.

"Here you go." I heard Taryns' voice in front of me as she placed down a plastic cup, I stifled back a snicker, 'cheap.' I blinked slowly, glancing over at Toby. I held a focused gaze on him, was I brothers with him? Like seriously. What if Garroth just kinda didn't want me, I chuckled before grabbing at the water, my obvious shaky hand showing as I picked it up to take a sip.

"Täuschen..." (Idiot... probably not correct, just started learning german.) I sighed under my breath, sometimes making fun of someone in a language they don't know was quite hilarious. I chuckled, to me at least. Toby had glanced over at me, a raised-eyebrow showing me he was confused.

"You know German?" Toby questioned, slowly pushing me in the arm playfully.

"Nein natürlich nicht," (no of course not) I stifled a laugh before nodding my head, "I learned it in school, I'm pretty sure for a Minecraft server," I responded smiling at Toby.

"Oh! That's so cool! Wilbur knows German too, he also knows French!" My eyes widened, did he hear me?...

"Oh, that's cool," I said slowly, my face scrunching into a yawn.

"Here you go," Taryn said slowly passing out plates to us, when she reached me she hesitated before sliding a plate in front of me. "Just let me know if something's wrong or tell one of your brothers, okay?" I nodded.


	5. someone new

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tommy meets someone new

I stared at the now empty plate, seeming to space out before a familiar face came into view. Wilbur. Shaking my head and looking up everyone seemed to be gone, "you were dazed out for a bit are you alright?" He asked calmly.

"Yeah, yeah I'm alright I was just... thinkin' hard I guess." I stifled a laugh, glancing up at Wilbur as he fixed his glasses.

"Well if it makes you any better, eh... Toby is going out to meet some of his friends and you can go along with him." He seemed rather alarmed at how he worded this first words but quickly picked up his happy mood.

"Oh, Uhm... sure! I just need to get a lot ready." I replied, getting up from my seat and sighing heavily.

"That's alright, I'll let Toby know you're going, and when your ready just head outside, he should be there." Wilbur smiled and nodded, heading out to the back porch with mother. I watched him open the sliding door and close it, I rolled my eyes before heading upstairs.  
Wilbur was like a big brother, it was honestly nice. He saved me from Dave and reassures me of like, everything. I had mixed feelings about Toby, he was very happy but could also snap in an instant and be very moody. I shook my head and opened my door. My phone had been charging from last night, a half-smile plastered on my face as I unplugged the phone and set it on my bed. 

I would need to shower, and that means when I went with Toby I would be soaking wet. I shrugged it off, grabbing clothes and heading to the bathroom in my room.

____________

I ran my fingers through my wet hair, looking at myself in the mirror once again. A pale dark red shirt with blue jeans, the bruises and marks had disappeared... well had gone away for the meantime. They were hardly noticeable if you didn't bring attention to it.  
I shook my hair before going out of the bathroom and grabbing my phone. I glared at Daves' door before heading downstairs, where I was met with a happy looking Spencer. The dog was jumping around on the couch trying to catch Vicky, their grey tabby Scottish fold.  
I let out a laugh, my eyes caught onto the front door, walking over quickly and putting on my shoes.

"Hi! Are you ready?" I jumped, just Toby.

"Yeah... I got my phone I think I am." I smiled, nodding.

"You don't seem very sure but we can always turn around need be," Toby responded, turning to open the door and walk out. "We're gonna walk as it's only like a couple of minutes away but, if you need a break or something just tell me." Toby smiled reassuring me. I nodded, shuffling my feet awkwardly as I shut the door behind me and caught back up with Toby. "And, you can meet the neighborhood!"

"Oh, who lives around here?" I asked, walking next to Toby as we walked down the sidewalk.

"Well, I know Phil lives around here and that's Wilburs friend. All of my friends are also his but there's also Clay he knows, I don't really like him but-"

"Clay? As in clay blocks from Minecraft?" I let out a laugh, Toby gave me an amused grin as he joined in my laughing fit.

"Yknow, I've never heard someone make that joke. That's quite clever." He grinned, pulling his phone from his pocket, his fingers moving quickly as in was texting someone. I watched intently before he powered his phone off to glance at me. "We're almost there, they said they were just waiting for us. We'll end up going to the park to probably fuck around." My eyes widened at the shorter boy, I didn't ever hear him swear.

"Who are your friends anyway?" I quickly asked to grab his attention.

"Oh!- We're meeting up with G-"  
"Hey!" A loud welcome alarmed me, I looked behind us and two rather tall teenagers were just casually following.

"George! Floris! Heres my brother, Tommy." Toby smiled, whipping around quickly to greet the older boys. One of them was a short, brown-haired boy. Wearing a blue t-shirt with dark blue jeans and black shoes.  
The other who appeared to be either ginger or light brown hair was wearing a black leather jacket, a golden/orange t-shirt with gray jeans, and black sneakers. He definitely looked more intimidating than the shorter boy, around the same height of me too.

"Hey... Tommy, I'm George and this is Floris." George smiled, I glanced over to Floris who had a focused gaze on me. I gave him a harsh glare before he finally spoke up.

"Holy shit what happened to your neck?" I nearly gasped, my eyes widening in horror at the words he spoke. He had a rather heavy Dutch accent but his overall appearance was quite scary. I glanced at Toby who also seemed to be shitting himself.  
(lmaoo)  


"I'm sorry but it looks like someone tried to choke him to death, is he okay?" Floris said wincing from the punch, his gaze turning to Toby.

"He is fine." Toby's eyes closed before letting out a deep sigh, "I don't want to talk about it though, and neither does Tommy." Toby said quickly, glancing over to me with slow blinks. I wanted to throw up, just remembering what Dave had done to me and the scars that he left. I let out a shaky breath before nodding my head to Toby.

"Anyway..." George cleared his throat purposefully, "we're heading to the park. If anybody needs to at any time go back home just tell one of us, and we'll all walk you home." George nodded slowly, his gaze turning to all of us. My face was still red, but I nodded with him.

"Well let's get going, what are we even gonna be doing there?" Floris asked, starting to walk off.

"We can play capture the flag! Or tag!" Toby butted in, giving Floris a smirk as he walked with me.

"That could be fun, maybe we could go and steal two flags from that equipment place and use theirs." I watched George smile at his idea.

"Steal? Are we going to return them?" I asked quietly, still ashamed from earlier. Floris gave me this half amused half dirty look.

"No? Of course not, we will not be returning them and instead, I'll be bringing them home for next time," Floris smirked, pulling out his phone to bring out a map. "Oh yeah, who wants to steal them with me?"

"I- Uhm I will," I hesitantly said, watching George's mouth close seeming disappointed.

"Alright, Toby and George go head up to the park and me and Toms will go get the flags." He smiled, waving to the two as we walked separate ways. "Nobody will be using the little shit they use so it'll be easy to break into." The Dutch boy said a smile plastered on his face still as we arrived at a small looking storage house.  
I nearly gulped seeing Floris bravely walk up and twist the doorknob. 

"Alright, just follow my lead."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> of course, I left it off as a cliff hanger, and say any recommendations if you want. they're greatly appreciated along with feedback.


	6. bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tommy is a bad child

"Alright, just follow my lead."

I let out a sigh, his hand pulling away from the doorknob as he looked over the outside of the storage house. "Are you sure we should be doing this?" I asked, weary, "what if we get caught?"

"We won't, that's the thing. Come here," Floris walked around to the side, peering into the window. "There's literally nobody here, it hasn't been used in forever." He let out a grunt as he bent over, searching under the rocks that lined the storage house.  
"Last time I remember, we found a key under one of these rocks. Care to help?" 

I blinked harshly, "oh- sure..." Not like I'd find anything.

"And if we really need to, we can just break the back window and climb in." He grinned, walking behind the storage house. Leaving me.  
I rolled my eyes, couldn't we just find another thing to do? I kneeled, searching the rocks, this was so stupid. It would be rather funny if I had just left, but that wouldn't be the greatest first impression.

"Toms! You find anything?" I heard Floris ask, coming from around the back of the house.

I got up, rubbing my hands on my jeans. "No, why?"

"Well I can't find it either, so you know what we have to do now!" He laughed, "you know breaking things is a favorite of mine. C'mon."

"Are you sure we should break it? Why not just knock the door down." I questioned, glaring up at Floris as he walked away.

"Yes, of course, I'm sure of it. Now come on, we don't have all day." I sighed, following Floris to the back of the storage.  
"Now if your brave, you can break it, or if you'd rather have me do it I can." He asked, his eyebrow raised as he stared at me for a moment. Stopping in front of the back window.

I shook my head quickly, I'd probably mess something up.

"Alright, I see why'd you say that." I watched as Floris bent down, picking up a sturdy rock that wasn't too heavy. "I'll be pretty fucking upset if this doesn't break it, now back up."  
I listened, immediately backing up. Watching him reel his hand back before forcefully throwing the rock, watching the glass instantly shatter and the rock tumble inside the building.  
"What are you waiting for?" Floris chuckled, grabbing the sleeve of his jacket to push back the fragile glass. Making sure to not cut himself. "Be careful if you wanna climb in and help me search, wouldn't want something stabbing your foot."

"Oh. I- I guess I can," was this a good idea? What if he just got caught? What would Wilbur or Toby think?   
But it was so he didn't make a poor impression on the Dutch boy, he wouldn't want the same to happen like with Dave. To seem so weak and fragile, easily breakable with no sense of anything. A coward.

"It smells like something died in here," Floris said coughing as he climbed through the window, kicking back any glass. "Watch out, there are nails everywhere."  
I glanced around briefly, before approaching the window at a slow pace. Almost the entire window was cleared, except for the top in which had fragile, broken glass still there. I sighed, can't back down now. 

Carefully picking my way through, I was in the storage house. I shook my head and rolled my eyes, what the fuck was I doing?   
"Look here Tommy, they have signs!" Floris yelled, coming out from a rather small room, grabbing my wrist. The walls were littered with license plates, stop signs or any other signs you'd see on the street. "What do you say we keep some of em' like I heard Dave needed a stop sign-"  
"I think we're better off just grabbing what we need." I reminded Floris, clearing my throat on purpose at him. 

"Right... But I'll come back for those." I groaned, pulling away from Floris's grip to search the storage house. It had multiple bins, a dimly lit light that looked to be breaking. The floor was cracked and looked old, it was dark-colored wood and it creaked every time you stepped on it. The windows at the front were blocked off by shades, but from the outside, they were full of cobwebs.

"I feel like we're gonna be murdered, this looks like an abandoned, horror house." I turned to look at Floris, who was scavenging throughout the drawers and bins. 

"I'm pretty sure if we were gonna be murdered, it would've already of happened." Floris chuckled, continuing to toss things to the side. "And- Oh! Here they are, come here and pick one or I'll pick one for you."

"I'm good, I'd rather not have a spider in my hair by the end of the day." I scoffed, folding my arms.

"Fine with me, and if you're worried about someone coming in. Just don't! This hasn't been used-" The doorknob shook, and twisted. I froze, wide eyes darted to the door.  
It was like in those movies, where someone will say it's fine, and then the next the worst happens or they get murdered. 

Floris's mouth opened to say something, before running. Instantly pushing past me to save himself and ignoring me. I was stuck in place, I couldn't move. It was almost like I wanted to get caught, or wanted to see who was out there. My heart was beating so fast.

"Tommy!" Floris whispered angrily to me, grabbing my shoulder. "What the fuck are you doing? Come on." He snorted, harshly pulling me back.   
And that's where it all hit me, pushing Floris and running past him. Adrenaline rushed throughout my body as we both rushed to reach the window. The faint noise of a key being placed in the doorknob made fear rush through my veins, making my heart beat faster as time coursed on. 

I was pushed to the side when Floris had reached the window, "get the fuck out of my way!" He nearly shouted.   
There was a sharp sting in my foot, followed by a large crack in the floor to erupt. It scared the living daylight out of me, my hands reaching out and grabbing the window. Which was a horrible idea. I instantly pulled away, wincing at the pain in my hand. 

As I lifted my foot to climb over the window, the pain nearly made me start crying. What the shit had stabbed me in the foot? I stifled a yell that I could sense crawling up my throat. I let out a shaky breath, losing track of my foot placement, and tumbling over the window. Shit, shit what the fuck?

"I- are you okay?" Floris said, shocked. Rushing over to help me up.

"Fuck- I- I'm fine," I grunted, heaving myself up. My shirt was caught on the bottom of the window. I let out a heavy, annoyed breath. Grabbing at my shirt and pulling it, rather hard. I let out a wince at the sound of fabric ripping, fuck. 

"Let's go, come on." Floris snapped, pulling my arm and lifting me to drag me away.   
The pain in my body felt like it was killing me, I bit my finger to restrain my protests.

"Are you sure your okay?" Floris asked again, walking me over to the road where he sat me on the sidewalk. "What is Toby gonna say? Fuck, fuck." I could barely hear him as he muttered.

"Don't fucking touch my hand dipshit!" I hissed out at Floris as he grabbed my hand, recoiling from his grip.

"Jeez, sorry." He snorted, grabbing my wrist to look at my hand.   
"Can you take your shoe off while I text Toby to get here? Unless I need to babysit you and bring you to your own house." His eyebrow raised as he stared at me, starting to bring his phone out.

"I think I'm fine. I could deal without Wilbur and Toby rushing to my side." I snapped, taking my shoe off like Floris had asked me to.  
The heel of my sock had a patch of blood, I shook my head, disgusted. 

"Holy shit Tommy- you are not fine!" Floris gasped, putting his phone down as he looked over me.

"I- I'm sure it's nothing too bad." I tried to reassure him, but of course, it didn't work. 

"God, fucking put your shoe back on is that healthy?" He questioned, seeming more worried then he should be. 

"I... Probably not, anyways where's Toby?"

__________

"What's wrong with you?"   
I was sat on the edge of the living room couch, the sun starting to set. I looked Wilbur in the eyes as he continued to wrap my foot. 

"I dunno, I thought it would be a good idea. To get some good first impression with someone for once." I heard Wilbur snort.

"So you think hurting yourself is a good ide-"  
"I didn't mean for- y'know this to happen!" I groaned, folding my arms as I fell tiredly against the cushions that lined the couch. 

"Are you okay at least?" Wilbur nearly whispered to me, I winced at his words, shocked.

"Yes... I'm fine Wilbur. Let me rest at least." I sighed, flexing my hand, looking at the bandages around it.

"Let me know if you need anything, or are uncomfortable. You have my number." He softly smiled, looking up at me before getting up and walking away upstairs.   
I felt so numb suddenly, my heart ached as I was left alone. Mother didn't want me to go upstairs, because it would be too much work to drag me up and down constantly while being careful not to hurt me further.

Blinking slowly, I moved myself to lay across the couch, my leg resting on the armrest.  
The sounds of footsteps made me jolt awake, glancing around frantically as I noticed a figure.

"Chill out, I wanted to check on you." It was Toby, I smiled and leaned back against the couch. Placing a pillow behind my back to prop myself up.

"And why did you do that?" I questioned, staring as Toby sat on the armrest of the chair.  
"Because I'm worried about you. You're my brother." Toby smiled, glancing down at me.

My heart suddenly felt warm, I hadn't had this feeling of satisfaction in so long.

"Do you want some milk or water? I can go get you a glass of something." Toby said, cutting the silence that lingered in the air. Getting up from his sitting position to walk towards the kitchen.

"Milk, warmed possibly." I let out a sigh, glancing at the fireplace in which wasn't lit.

"I can get you a glass of warm milk, sure." I could just sense the smirk in Toby's face as he shuffled through the cabinets.

"Thank you." I yawned heavily, my half-lidded eyes slowly blinking as sleep dared to come across me.

It was only a few seconds before a glass was placed in the table in front of me, "here." My eyes shot open, giving a nod of approval to Toby.  
"Thank you, again." I reached over to grab the glass, but tiredness had fallen over me and I failed to do so. My reach failing just a few inches away.

"I can tell your tired, I'll leave you alone now." I heard Toby let out a small yawn, shaking his head and cracking his knuckles.

Watching as the dark figure slowly crept away and upstairs, I felt lonely again. My eyes drowsily closing as I let out a soft hum as I turned to my side, my arm placing under me.

I didn't want to fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> too much? too little? let me know. I wrote about 2k for this one so I hope you guys are semi-happy.


	7. interaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tommy hates interaction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lMAOO I'm so fucking dumb I forgot to put this on ao3 sORRY  
> how would yall feel for if I don't end up posting a day, a oneshot will get posted on a different book ting kind of as a filler?? :eyes: btw I'm very busy with school so it could take almost a week to get something out, sorry.

Blinking my eyes harshly from the morning sun, where was I again?-  
Oh right.

I rubbed my eyes, noticing Toby who was sitting next to me.  
"How'd you sleep?" He asked.

I shrugged, "not terrible, but then again not the best either." I let out a yawn, shuffling around to sit up.

"Well, Wilbur's gone, and you're stuck with me and Dave now! You get to spend the day with me!" Toby smiled, trying to reassure me.

I bit the inside of my lip, "I'm good. Can I at least go in my room or something?" I asked, trying to avoid eye contact with Toby.

"But mum said not to? How am I supposed to carry you?-"

"You don't? Just... Leave me alone for now I guess." I sighed, turning to rest my head on the pillow that laid between me and the armrest.

"If you say so. I'll go grab your phone so if you need me, just text me." Toby let out an unamused, almost unnoticeable sigh.

"Thank you," I muttered, watching Toby walk upstairs.

I rubbed my forehead, what was up with Toby? He seemed so... Clingy? I shook my head, closing my eyes.

I was rather startled, at the soft touch of something jumping onto my stomach. I winced, my eyes jolting open. Just Vicky.

The soft grey tabby, with folded ears, had jumped onto the couch with me. Curling onto my stomach with a subtle purr.  
I let out a chuckle, lazily reaching up to pet the cat's head. I smiled, slowly shaking my head in amusement, watching the cat dig her face into my palm.

I always heard those facts about cats, at that's how cats mark things, like their scent gland is on their forehead and the side of their head. Interesting.

Vick had rolled onto her side, digging her face into my shirt. I couldn't help but let out a laugh.

"Interacting with the cat for once I see?" I flinched, glancing up at Toby. Vick remained still, unfazed.

"Do you at least have my phone?" My eyebrow raised as I watched Toby walk down the stairs.

"Yes, in fact, I do Mr. Grumpy." I rolled my eyes, grabbing the phone from Tobys' hand. "Remember, you need anything just text me. I'll be going upstairs. Don't destroy anything."

"You're not my goddamn dad, Toby." He let out a smile, turning around and walking upstairs.

Of course, I hated interaction but I couldn't just sit alone.

Opening my phone, I went to text Wilbur.

(oh shit i do not know how to use ao3 fdshbifds)

Wilbur Gold

Tommy

where did you go

Wilbur

oh me and mum went to go pick up something. y?

Tommy

because ur my main source of entertainment

Wilbur

omg thank you :pleading_face:

Tommy

shut up and get home

Wilbur

yeah in two hours LOL

I sighed, setting my phone down. Vicky had jumped onto the table, sitting down and grooming herself.  
I let out a sigh, what the fuck was I to do alone?

"You're not totally alone." My eyes widened, what the shit?

"When did you walk downstairs?-"

"Are you deaf?" Dave tilted his head, he was looking over my shoulder on the other side of the couch.

"I mean- probably. But still, why are you fucking here?"

"Cus I'm bored, duh!" He rolled his eyes, folding his arms. "Gotta bully someone while I got time." He smirked.

"What're you gonna do? Pick me up and throw me in the garbage?" I laughed.

"That's a good idea," Dave said, glaring at me. "I'd be willing to do it."

"No- wait I was joking! Haha!" Shit-

"Sure..." His eyebrow raised slightly as he walked away slowly.

"Anyway, how's that... Injury? Of yours?" He seemed unsure about the wording, but otherwise rather confident as he walked up to me again.

"Fine, I guess. I dunno, It's only been like a day." I glared at him as he rested his arm on the top of the couch.

I didn't even have time to react, he had quickly grabbed my hand that was covered by a bandage.

"You absolute moron!" I hissed out, my fist clenching as I tried to writhe away.

"You know, you don't always have to impress everyone y'know?" He smirked, his grip tightening.

"What do you mean?" I winced, the anger inside of me only boiling up.

"Why do you talk to them constantly? I told you not to last time we had talked, remember? I remember when we had eaten yesterday in the morning, and you wanted nothing to do with me. It was kind of funny." Dave let out a laugh, glaring at me.

"Real fucking funny, now let me go before I get Wilbur to turn mums car around."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Of course I would. Imagine how they would feel, figuring out you did this to me?" I watched his eyes, as they quickly glanced around the room almost in a hurry to think.

"But you wouldn't." He chuckled, "you're too scared too. Like how you haven't already told mum about the incident a couple of days ago that left you weak on the bathroom floor!"

My face scrunched into a scowl, no response. I stayed quiet, trying to ignore the pain.

The sound of a car moving into the driveway and turning off got my attention, Dave continuing to ramble, but I was focused on trying to figure out if Wilbur and mum were coming home.

"Are you listening?" Dave snapped, letting go of my hand to grab the collar of my neck. He didn't dare grab my neck, leave bruises, and then have someone come home and see.

"No. What did you say?" I grinned, looking back up at Dave.

"God, your so annoying. You're real smarter than you seem, kid. But you're still an idiot." He shook his head.

"I'm annoying? Then punch me, do it." I tried to entice Dave, he gave me an amused look.  
"I want to, real bad too." He smirked.

"What are you waiting for? Afraid you'll be caught? Afraid Wilbur and Toby won't like you anymore?" Watching his eyes widen in anger and his fist clench and raise was... Well rather scary. Pulling me up by the collar of my shirt, I instinctively closed my eyes, and-

"Dave Gold." A rather angry voice sounded from behind him, shoes squeaking.  
My eyes widened, who in the living hell?-

A man in his late 20's by the looks of it, with dirty blonde almost brown hair and green eyes, was pulling Dave away and was facing him towards him.

"Garro- Dad! How're you?-" Daves worried voice and crumbling appearance was all I needed, I grinned.

Garroth was his name. And holy shit was he scary. Just slightly taller than Dave, he had a stern face. I just watched.

"I wanna know what the hell you were doing." Garroth's hand still on Dave's shoulders, his grip firm.

"I uh- nothing!" Dave had tried to make up an excuse, but of course, it didn't work.  
I glanced up, noticing Toby on the stairs. His eyes half-lidded, his eyebrows furrowed. Like he was trying to understand what was happening.

"There's no reason for that behavior Dave, to hurt Tommy like that."  
I watched as Tobys' eyes grew wide, slightly shaking his head.

"Well- yes there is. You know me!-"  
"There was no excuse Dave, so shut up."

The words rang through my head, what did I just say?

"Tommy, don't include yourself please," Garroth said, his tone calming down.

"Yeah, for god's sake Tommy, you don't have to include yourself in everyone's business." Dave spat.

"Well, maybe I do. Because you act like you own the goddamn place! I can't talk to anyone because it's your fucking 'rules!' It's your fault this is all happening!"

"Other people have lives too, so stop putting all the blame on me! You don't always have to act like the main fucking character Tommy!"

Daves POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg cliffhanger??Dsodfsa  
> ill work on this book more i promise please give me reccommendations though for the love of god or its gonna take a literal year for me to think of something


	8. new mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a new mind in a different body

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ffs i spent a whole ass almost 2 weeks working on this, be happy LMFAO  
> also im too lazy, anything wrong with the text let me know and ill fix it.

Daves POV

"Well, maybe I do. Because you act like you own the goddamn place! I can't talk to anyone because it's your fucking 'rules!' It's your fault this is all happening!"

"Other people have lives too, so stop putting all the blame on me! You don't always have to act like the main fucking character Tommy!"

Watching Tommy's face drop was like watching a train hit a brick wall. It completely shattered, dropped.

Why this hurt him so much? I had no clue, but it barely phased me. I found it actually, quite amusing.

It looked like his soul had left his own body, the way he seemed to just fall from reality. It was quite funny.

"You two quit it. Toby help Tommy up to his room, I'll talk to him later but for now, you both are in serious trouble. Especially you."

I really hated watching Garroths face turn to me, it honestly should've stayed on Tommy.

"What do you want?" I snorted, running my fingers through my knotted, unwashed hair.

**(some of the only TWs ill put in this book: hallucinations)**

As dad started talking, I didn't even notice how my gaze shifted and started unfocusing. Garroths' appearance seeming blurry.

My heartbeat growing rapidly, watching his motions become blurred, and it all seemed unreal.

Watching his face suddenly twist, and seem to melt. Hell, it was like watching a horror movie. This wasn't real, it couldn't be... Holy shit is this real?

My breathing only grew and my foot loudly tapping on the floor, my eyes never shifted off of him though. No matter how much I wanted to I couldn't. Just had to make myself believe it was all fake- _it's not fake it's not fake it's not fake it's all fake..._

"Dave? Really? _Your such a disappointment._ "

****

****

****

I felt dazed, suddenly snapped back into reality.

"What did you call me?" I looked at dad further.

What was his name?- for fucks sake I don't remember my own dad's name... Is he even my dad?

"What do you mean?... I called you by your name? Are you alright? _Fucking bitch._ " He seemed confused, completely unfazed by what he had just said.

"Wh- what do _YOU_ mean? You just called me a... Never mind, continue." I shook my head.

Glancing to the side I hadn't even noticed Tommy was gone along with Toby.

"Pay attention, please." I heard dad groan, folding his arms.

Eyebrows raising at dad, I rolled my eyes, "continue will you?"

"Yes." He had purposefully cleared his throat to get my attention, "what's up _wrong_ with you? I've never seen you act this way with Tommy. You guys seemed like perfect friends."

"He's annoying, that's what." I blatantly stated, sighing. "Wilbur acts like his dad, too."

"Yes, I've noticed Wilbur has taken on the big brother role rather quickly. Do you have a problem with that? Let me know, please."

"Well," I started, "I do but at the same time don't. It's complicated! That's why I think you should just let me go to my room." I smirked.

"Actually, perfect. You're grounded, and I'll be taking away your monitor."

W-what-  
As my eyes grew wide, I stuttered to argue.

"I-you cant! Why? A-at-least say why." I harshly blinked, taken aback by the statement.

"I can, actually. It seems you need to take a break from the internet, it has a negative effect on you, young sir." Garroth's slow creeping smile that smothered onto his face made me want to kill myself, seriously.

Oh yeah, his name was Garroth-

"That's no excuse! What about all the li-"  
"I know, Dave." Dad interrupted.

I tried to fumble words around, but none of them left my mouth.  
"Fine," is all I said.

I walked away quickly, going up the stairs and into my room.

Seriously what was wrong with this guy?  
I slammed my door, hopefully leaving a message.

My eyes blinked into a long eye roll, my face furrowing slightly.  
I shook my head, pacing my room slowly.

Glancing to my computer I sighed, rubbing my face. I had so many good friends too.

One last time, at least. Or maybe I can convince Garroth.  
_Garroth Garroth Garroth_

His name ringed in my head, I shook it off, starting to boot up my computer.

It took an awfully long time, but it was worth it when it did.  
Scanning through Discord, a few DMs popped up.

Dream  
**im literally gonna pee on you -pandas**  
_Idle_

Pandas  
_Offline_

The Eret  
_Online_

Karl  
_Offline_

Fundy  
**I love men**  
_Online_

(Holy I need to make karlnap real)

I chuckled at Dreams status, feeling a smile creep onto my face. I was finally able to rela-

"Dave Gold. Turn that off or your gonna wait for your computer for a while."  
_Dad..._ I groaned silently, shutting the computer off.

"Thank you...? You'll get this back next week, or when you can prove your a better brother than I've seen you be." His eyebrow slowly raised, walking over to my computer.

_____________

I sat down on my bed, running my fingers through my brown hair.  
The desk was empty.

I huffed, fidgeting around with my phone.

Glancing at myself through the camera a disappointed glare had rested on my face.  
My pink dyed tips, it looked terrible.

I shook my head, unable to think clearly.  
"For fucks sake," I groaned, "I look miserable."

The words I had said stuck to my tongue, ringing through my head.

My hair had started to have a layer of grease, the bags under my eyes growing.

Maybe, just maybe. What if Tommy was some fucking, y'know spy?  
I sounded insane, imagine thinking your brother- _he's not your brother, he'll never be your god damn brother, get it through your head._

The voices stung, they stung my tongue, everything even my heart.

I gripped my hair, my eyes closing.

Tommy wasn't real, was he? Tommy is some paid fucking spy someone to come and just ruin my life, huh? I know I'm right since when have I ever been wrong?

God, I'm insane, literally.

What if... what if, just someone's playing with me. What if this all isn't real?

Someone's above me, just pulling strings, aren't they? For fucks sake just stop it!

My whole body shivered, unconsciously getting up and pacing the floor. My hands still gripped in my hair.

I can't believe I'm stuck in this situation.

I looked up, facing my wall. Plastered with posters and pictures, some were my friends or bands I had listened to.

My face twitched, my eyes turning half-lidded.

How much I would pay for this to all stop. So much... So fucking much.

It feels like I'm on drugs half the time.

My fingers balling into a fist.  
It was almost an instinct.

...

Throwing my arm back, my hand in a fist, curving my body.  
It was a struggle, but I was able to bring myself to throw my body with my punch. Hopefully making the impact a lot worse.

And impact did hurt.  
Penetrating the wall, I looked down at my fist. Flexing my fingers as my knuckles started to bleed.

I looked down to the side, almost ashamed of what I had done. Biting the inside of my cheek until it had bled.

I stood there, contemplating life, I guess...

But it felt good, to let all your anger out on something that just doesn't exist.

How much would I pay for that to be Tommy though?  
Everything.

God, how I would love to kill him, to end my suffering.  
It was all his fault, wasn't it?

"Dave."  
I spun around.

Brown disapproving eyes.

"Wilbur-"  
"We need to talk Dave."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I JUST LEARNED HOW TO ITALIC AND BOLD WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO


	9. some of us love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Get up off  
> Get up off the roof?  
> You’re scaring us  
> And all of us  
> Some of us love you  
> Achilles, it’s not much but there’s proof

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAA a month later and woop woop  
> uh i was too lazy to do italic lulw

(for being gone for so long, I give you guys spicy unwholesomeness)

Tommys POV

I snorted, averting my gaze from Toby as I sat on my bed.

"What's wrong?" Toby spoke, sincere. His words were sincere, truthful, maybe even thoughtful. Probably not. 

"Nothing." I shook my head, glancing at Toby. Dark blue eyes, half-lidded. He gave slow blinks, he seemed to have something on his mind.

"Tommy, I saw all of it. I know something is wrong, please, tell me?" He asked once again, tugging at the collar of his shirt. 

"You know what's wrong... It's Dave, of course it is. Didn't you fucking watch what happened?" I snapped.

...

Silence.  
I managed to peel my eyes away from Toby, biting the inside of my cheek as my fingers interlocked instinctively. 

"Is it my fault?" Toby questioned, his head cocking to the side in a confused manner.

I looked Toby in the eyes. My face turning into a scowl, my lip slightly curling.  
"Yes, it is."

His face dropped, I don't know why I said that to be honest. I was just being truthful. "You know, you could've stopped Dave." I shrugged.

"W-what?" Toby stuttered, "I don't- I don't mess with Dave-"  
"And why?" I snapped.

He was silent again, avoiding my gaze. 

"I just..." He started.

"Get out of my room," I sighed, "It's a matter of time before 'big brother' Wilbur comes in." The words that flowed out of my mouth were rinsed with sarcasm, I knew Toby could tell. His dark eyes grew wide. A sad glance before getting up and leaving my room.  
It was just a matter of time before Wilbur came into my room, and comforted me. And talked me into telling him all that happened.

He'd probably be disappointed, that's why I didn't tell him.  
And being honest, I didn't wanna tell them anything. Why should I? Toby was afraid to step in the middle of it, and Wilbur would only make it worse. 

If Dave wants me dead, why don't I just give him a favor? 

My eyes started to sting, my lip curling to bare my teeth. As my posture caved, finally giving in. My body shook, shivered, as tears streamed down my face.

I rubbed my eyes, wiping the tears from my cheek. I sniffled, taking the collar of my shirt and rubbing my nose.

I sat on my bed, my legs crossed with each other as I cried into my hands. 

I really wanted Wilbur, Toby, or for fucks sake anyone. It hurt so much without them, but also when they were with me. I hated their 'baby talks,' how they would tell me everything is okay when clearly it wasn't.  
I just wanted to give Dave a favor. He wanted me gone so badly, but I couldn't just tell dad or mum. What would he do If I did? That's what I didn't wanna find out.

I hate this, I hate what I have. I wanted Carolina back, that's what I wanted.

Reaching for the side of me, nothing was felt. My eyes widened, glancing to see my phone. But nothing was there. I forgot to grab it.

A shiver ran down my body, instinctively reaching up to cover my mouth as I sobbed, again. My eyes shut closed, as my posture crumbled. 

The wanting to scream was killing me, but what would happen? Would everyone run into my room? Probably, and that wouldn't be good.

I was afraid, though. If I didn't scream that nobody would come to me, nobody would help. I would be me, Tommy, stuck in my room. And nobody would give a damn to come check up on me.

And that's what broke me.

Letting out a scream, that was muffled by my hand. I felt my body shake, instantly getting up which caused me to be dizzy, and racing to the bathroom only to lock it. 

Why won't you just do Dave a favor? Why don't I just do Dave a favor? Just do it, just do it, just do it just do it just do it just do it.

TW; Self-harm, Blood

Racing for the cabinets, the drawers, the shelves. Anything that would contain a razor on it. You know, I've always heard how this feels good, how it's hard to get into but it's so addicting afterward. 

A razor.  
I pulled it out of the shelf, holding it in between my fingers.

Just do him a favor. 

My body suddenly caved with anxiety, adrenaline.

I don't want to die I don't want to die, what if I hit a vein?- will that kill me?

I looked up into the mirror, my eyes were puffy and red.  
Just do it.

I glanced down at my clean wrist. I was extremely pale, so I don't think this would've helped. 

Holding the razor in between my thumb and index finger, placing the blade down on my skin.

I let out a shaky breath, what was I doing?  
Okay, just once. And if I didn't like it I didn't have to do it again. 

I took a deep breath in, moving the razor to the side of my wrist. Slowly but surely pressing down into my skin. And in a swift movement, without notice, without pain without pleasure. A cut had been engraved in my arm, which could stay there until death. The wound wasn't deep, neither did it hurt. But it was deep enough to cause blood to drip down my wrist.

I glanced at my wrist, back at the mirror, back at my wrist. What had I just done? No pleasure, no pain had managed to push its way into my body.

But I really wanted to do it again. 

Returning the bloody razor to my arm, slicing into the skin of my wrist, and cutting across. This time deeper, and it hurt. But it felt good?

That was enough. 

The blood that pours down my wrist isn't a lot, but it was dark. I reached for the sink, running the water on warm and putting my wrist under it. 

It stung a bit, but it didn't cause me to wince or jerk back in pain. I pulled away, reaching for a white cloth that was placed in the bathroom. Placing it over my cuts. How was I going to heal this? Too big for a bandaid, and not like I'd ask for a bandage. They'd ask why, and this could remove me from my family. 

They weren't family, though.

My breath quickened, my mind spinning, as I started to cough.  
I remembered, at that one minute. How much I hated blood. 

Watching it slowly stain the white cloth, it felt my eyes were spinning, and that my brain turned fuzzy. Not allowing me to stand properly as I fell to the floor.  
But what if they saw me?

I got back up, leaving the cloth on the ground and unlocking the door. Tumbling out of the bathroom, I ran to get a hoodie. Quickly putting it on, and clenching my fist around the cuff of the hoodie.

A deep breath in, a shaky exhale out.

Reaching for the doorknob, I opened the door. Glancing out, nobody was there.

Dave's sign was knocked down onto the floor. Occasional chattering could be heard. 

I shook my head, I wanted one thing.

My phone.

I started to walk down the hallway, but it soon turned into a sprint. Rushing to get to the stairwell. Leaning against the rails that lined the stairs, I fixated my gaze on the table that sat in front of the couch. 

My phone, it turned on and vibrated.  
A notification, even better.

I seemed to launch down the stairs, reaching the table and grabbing my phone.  
Toby.

Toby had texted me, he texted me? But why?

Toby Gold 7:45 PM  
\-----------------  
gett back too me when you can, thanks

I didn't respond, just confused. Confused on why he would text me?  
I scrolled through my contacts, Wilbur or Dave wasn't messaging me. So this wasn't a setup. Neither was mother or dad.

Toby Gold 7:46 PM  
\-----------------  
i se that you read my mesage. I supose thats a yes?

I bit my lip, stopping myself from laughing. Toby and Wilbur were definitely different people.

Wilbur, he was a clean freak I suppose. He always corrected himself, yet made the best of it. His sentences never contained a grammar mistake, and he would beat himself up for it if he caught onto one.  
Toby, he was careless. He seemed to be comforting, but always in a rush. Like he had to do everything on the spot or his plans would be ruined.

It would be fun to see the two fight, but that's beside the point.

Carolina.  
The last time we called was almost a week ago.  
It really had been that long. 

I would text her later, I just gotta figure out where everyone is and I'm good to go-

"You saw my message, right?" Toby spoke, walking through the sliding back door, letting Spencer back in.

(dude wtf i forgot tommy injured himself i love being a writer LMFAO)

I turned to Toby, eyebrow raised. "Yes, I saw your message. What do you want?" 

"Well, I mean- It's about Wilbur and Dave. You- yeah- just let me explain oka-"  
"Why?" I cut him off, "what do you need from me. I hurt myself with Floris and then Dave comes in and fucking, just fucking- you know!" A disappointed glare had glazed over Toby.

"I still don't know why he's acting this way with you- I mean he- nevermind..."

"No, no. Continue." I responded to Toby, "you've had your fair share of being a big brother, give me a chance." I chuckled.

"Well it's just. He just-" It was almost like he regretted his words. Forgetting what he was gonna say.

"I know what you've been through, okay? I- don't know what else to say."

"Spit it out, Toby." A nervous glance had washed his face, causing anxiety to rise within me.

He took a breath, his mouth opened to speak. Before shutting. He looked at me.

His eyes closed, head shaking.

"Take my words for granted. Okay?" A smile, a nervous one was casted onto himself. Forced? Probably.

Cause when liars lead minds with their wiles and clever distractions, I see through them.  
And I've got experience dealing with repeat offenders, they swing from my branches, like unripened fruit, found wanting when weighed.

I glanced at Toby's hands, they were interlocked. Folded, and fumbling with each other. 

Could I trust him? His smile was delivering oddly. 

The reddest of herrings is wearing a worrying scent.  
You ask if I'm serious. Why am I acting so gleeful?

"Just say it."  
"I've already told you- what do you mean?"

My gaze shot to his eyes, they seemed aggravated. His arms no longer folded.

"Say it again."

"Look out, okay- just. I know what you've been through, seriously. Don't mess with him. You know who I'm talking about. And Floris is not to be trusted."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i tried 2k i dont think i got it still, be greatful


	10. family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tommys enlightened, just a tad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sad chapter sad chapter  
> wholesome chapter wholesome chapter wholesome chapter wholesome chapter wholesome chapter wholesome chapter wholesome chapter wholesome chapter
> 
> also sorry that the way I write changes every chapter
> 
> also im not beta reading LOL its been like two weeks

"Look out, okay- just. I know what you've been through, seriously. Don't mess with him. You know who I'm talking about. And Floris is not to be trusted."

My eyes shifted to Toby, an uncomfortable glance and an amused snort.  
"How do you know? Can I even trust you?-"  
"No- no let me explain, please!"

His words were frantic, instantly cutting me off as his eyes grew wide. I nervously bit the inside of my lip.  
"Fine."

"Okay- okay, where do I start?"

"From the beginning?" I rolled my eyes.

"Right... Okay, right." Toby paused, catching his breath before continuing.

"So- it kinda just, I don't know how to explain. Hold on." He let out a deep breath, his mind seemed to be focusing on the past, trying to remember the instance when it happened. "Oh! Okay so, uhm. I guess I kinda have to tell you this now," he scratched the back of his neck nervously, "Floris he's- he's kind of a... Let's just say he's gone to jail for some fucked shit, alright?" His teeth gritted, glancing to the side before shifting his gaze back to me.

"He has- well he's tried- attempted murder okay? He went to jail for it for like, I don't know five years? He got out of it pretty easily, which fucking sucks I know!- But..." His glance was genuine, thoughtful but also nervous and uncomfortable. 

"Who did he- do this too?" My brain seemed to turn off, the slight shift in the conversation turned uncomfortable. I watched Toby, as his feet shifted slowly. 

"He did it with someone, actually. He did it with Dave." His head cocked to the side, eyebrows raising. His shoulders lolling back. "But I guess that isn't the point," his stance turned straight, looking at me dead on. "He tried to kill Phil. The guy that lives pretty close to us, yeah." 

"Have you talked about this like, at all? With Wilbur, Mum?-"  
"No." My eyes widened, his tone was still and his voice was short. I was taken aback, _why? ___

"Good question," did I say that out loud?- "Dave got away with all of this. Because Floris didn't snitch on him, and Phil literally has no memory of this at all. So I have no fucking idea what they did to him, all I know if they probably knocked him out then got caught with whatever they were doing!" Toby's voice started to raise, startling me.

"Calm down, I don't want someone y'know- hearing us?" I snapped.

"Sorry," Toby winced, "do you wanna maybe go to Phil's house?"

"Have you checked if he wants visitors?" I questioned.

"No. But I can text him right now." He grinned, reaching for his back pocket and pulling out his phone. He typed fast, I would've guessed the kid was in a rush but, nope. He was just contacting his friend.

"How old is Phil anyway?" I asked, watching as Toby's phone vibrated in his hand.

"He's I think the same age as Floris, 19." My eyes widened, this guy was 19? My jaw slowly dropped in confusion.

"Okay..." I said letting out a breathy laugh.

"He said he's good with it, let's go." He smiled, looking up at me as he began to walk off to put his shoes on.

"What about Wilbur? Mum? Dad?" I said, following Toby to put my own shoes on. "And what about my fucking injury!"

Toby glanced down at my foot. "Oh, right. Well, I guess I could get Phil to carry you back if it's bothering you?" He shrugged. "You seem to be doing fine. Just don't put pressure on it."

I nodded slowly, glancing back to the stairs. I stared off for a second, before shaking my head. Watching as Toby walked out the door, I scratched my wrist as I followed him. 

**\--**

"What's up with you and hoodies?" Toby asked, dawn starting to creep on the day. 

"Dave, remember?" It was almost an issue at this point, I had to constantly remind the guy. Although it was basically a complete lie, I had started to wear hoodies more frequently because of Dave, and the fact that I didn't want anybody seeing the cuts on my wrist.

"Oh, right. I forgot to say, a long time ago. I- I'm sorry for how Floris acted when he saw you all. Like that. I understand why you'd wear hoodies, sorry." He glanced down at his feet, fumbling with his phone.

"No, it's okay. I get it. Curiosity gets to the best of us." I reassured him.

"Anyway, how's your foot healing?" Toby asked, changing the subject.

"Uh, good." I smiled, "Wilbur changes it constantly. He's afraid I'll get infected."  
(if you're wondering why I never write him changing the bandages it's because do you really want me to write Wilbur checking in on Tommy like 24/7 while I can have other exciting shit happen)

"That's just Wilbur." Toby chuckled, glancing up from his phone to look at me. 

The light breeze of dawn starting to set in, my hands in my hoodie as we walked down the side of the street. It's almost as memories flooded in, from when I met George and Floris. The footsteps of Toby stopped, making me halt and glance at him. 

"This is his house, I think. He might have moved, no idea." Toby said, looking back at me. 

"So you're not going to ask him?" I questioned.

"No- well I probably should. But oh well." He grinned, walking up to the house.

It was a medium-sized green house, a small porch in the front of it. Curtains lined the windows, a lamp just barely visible through the crack of the curtains.

"Who lives with Phil?" I asked, following Toby closely.

It was a rather small driveway, with a black car parked on it. 

"Just his girlfriend, I don't know her name and by the looks of it, she isn't home. _IF_ this is the correct house." I shook my head, chuckling at Toby. He was so stubborn but so smart at some times.

Walking up the stairs to get to the porch, the front door was white with a small plant on a table next to it. I watched as Toby knocked on the door, standing back as he waited for an answer.  
The door abruptly opened, someone just barely peering at the side of the door. He looked either in his old teenage years or that he was in his 20's. His hair was blonde, and from what I could tell either blue or green eyes. He had a lightly shaved beard, and his eyes seemed to widen like he recognized us. "Didn't know you'd be over this soon, Toby." He spoke. "By the time I texted you, Tommy and I were already out the door." Toby smiled, glancing at me in reassurance.

"Oh, fantastic. And this is Tommy? Nice to meet you, I'm Phil." Phil's hand outreached for a handshake, nervously propping my hand up I shook hands with him. His gaze was intent on me, never once leaning away. He seemed like a hawk, watching every move from me.

"Don't be nervous Toms," Toby whispered in my ear, "Phil's nice. I've known him since forever."

"Come in you two, take a seat, do whatever." Phil smiled, keeping the door open to let us inside.  
Entering the house, there was a stairway to your left that spiraled upstairs. A door under the stairs, and a door immediately to your right. After those doors was a hallway to the right.

I wasn't going anywhere, I had no fucking idea how to navigate this house. Toby must've noticed, as he nudged me before walking off. I followed him closely, still glancing around the nicely decorated house.

What I assume was the living room, had two small couches lining a carpet with a glass table in the middle. A door in the back leading out to the porch, and another door just to the left. A small stand held a rather large TV on it, remotes littering the shelves, along with old books. Posters and art lined the walls, curtains tucked away under the couch. Watching as the sun set.

"Take a seat, do you guys need anything? Water, food?" Phil asked.

"Uhm- I suppose I'm good, Tommy?" Toby questioned.

I shook my head, taking a seat on the nicely arranged couches  
(only if i explained it this easily in his actual house smh, this time im using references lol)

"So," Phil started, taking a seat on one of the couches. "Why did you come over anywho?" 

"Well, I recently told Tommy of the incident that happened to you, y'know..."

"Oh yes, that." Phil seemed uncertain as to where this was going.

"Well, we wanted to talk more about it. Maybe you have some more information?" Toby asked.

"Toby this was four years ago, jesus, okay. From my memory, It was Floris and he was the same age as me I think." His fingers began to pick at one another, I told tell he was nervous and on the brink of forgetting. "It was just him, me and Floris were friends for a couple of years. And then it kinda just went down-hill, you know." Phil awkwardly scratched the back of his neck, letting out a nervous smile.  
"The only reason it went down-hill, was because I had previously gotten into a fight with one of his girlfriends. She was so shitty too, she treated him like garbage yet he did nothing. It still pains me to think about that, and the _fact_ he let it happen." Phil shook his head.

Glancing over to Toby, he seemed to be taking mental notes. Nodding once in a while.

"Floris, I remember he invited me to go over to his house. He told me he had a surprise, and then yeah. I can't really go into detail, I don't remember much. But it was definitely enough to get him put in jail. And that's all I'll tell ya." Phil finished. 

"So Floris was the only one around, right?" Toby questioned.

"Yes, unless I'm missing something." He responded quickly.

"Well, I remember Dave was a part of that-"  
"Dave?" Phil gasped, cutting Toby off just barely. His eyes widened, worried. 

"Yeah- Dave. Dave was only around 11 at the time, maybe 12."

Phil's eyes narrowed, "I don't believe he'd do that. Especially if he was younger than me."

"Well, Dave told me himself." Toby sighed.

"Why don't we just tell on Dave? Tell the cops? Tell mum?" I asked, glancing at Phil, and back to Toby.

Toby raised his eyebrow at me, "that's so stupid. Why would we do it? That was like five-four years ago!"

"Are you just making an excuse not to tell on Dave-"  
"No, that's not the point Tommy. I'm trying to tell you what if we tell someone, and they can't do anything. And Dave you know- does what Dave does! He did it to you, Tommy!" Toby snapped, poking me harshly in the chest. 

"I guess you're right." I frowned. 

"The kid has a point, Toby. I know what you've been through, you told me on Discord. Give that a chance, he could go in for some serious trouble along with Floris! Give it a chance." Phil butted in.

Toby shrugged, "I'll have to think about it. Maybe talk with Wilbur."

"Wilbur knows? Are you serious!" Phil groaned.  
Toby winced. "They were gonna find out anyway, It's not that big of a deal- please."

Toby's eyes were full of doubt and sorrow. He seemed to be unsure. Why didn't Toby help him do it? He'd be up to completely rat Dave out.  
Toby shook his head, looking at me, then back to Phil. "It's getting late anyway. We should head back home."

Outside was dark, a light rain just starting to drizzle in the sky.

"I'll drive you guys home, I don't want you getting wet." Phil smiled, standing up from the couch.  
We followed him slowly, making our way to his car as he locked the front door. Opening the back seat door, I suddenly felt drowsy. I shut my eyes tightly before opening them. Pleading to stay awake.

It seems it didn't work though, buckling myself in, it only seemed to worsen as my attention was caught to the rain.

___

Suddenly walking up when the car was halted abruptly, even Toby was scrambled up.  
Still too lazy and tired to open my eyes, I 'slept' in the same slumped position.

"Sorry about that, this car doesn't work like it used to." Phil chuckled, "and wake up Tommy, please."

I was just waiting for Toby to either pick me up or shake me until I got annoyed.

As my seatbelt was unbuckled, Toby mumbled something inaudible. I could've cared less.

That was until the door opened and I was picked up. The want to open my eyes was practically killing me, though it was better than waking up and being put down.

"Open the door please," Phil said as a door closed behind him. "Thank you, Toby."

Feet shuffled, as another door was closed behind them. "Jeez, he's passed out," someone mumbled.

"Yeah, dunno. Has he had a long day today?" Phil responded.

"Not that I know of, Toby can you show Phil where his room is?" Wilbur, it was Wilbur.

"On it," Toby said. Rather excited.

The walk up the stairs was a complete disaster. Phil, who I presumed was carrying me had almost dropped me making his way up the stairs. Cussing to himself each time he did.

A door opened before my shoes were slid off and I was placed into a bed. 

"Thank you, Phil," Wilbur said. I could hear him shuffling something around, probably searching through my bag.

"No problem, I gotta head out now. Cya, kiddo." Phil ruffled the hair of Toby, getting a groan out of him.

"Cut it out!" Phil chuckled, walking out the door. 

"Shoo, Toby. Unless you're helping." Wilbur stated, smacking Toby's hand gently before shoving him out of the room and closing the door.

His footsteps neared, then fainted as another door was opened. Water beginning to run. 

I sat up lazily, rubbing my eyes. Glancing to the bathroom, the light was opened along with the door. A rather cheerful Wilbur walked out with a damp cloth.  
"You're awake, finally." He smiled, sitting on the bed with me. 

"Yeah, is it a law I can't sleep? Not that I know of." I chuckled, leaning back to let myself fall on the pillows again. 

"Well, not technically. But I'd be better if you stayed awake for a bit." Wilbur said, taking the sock off my bandaged foot, slowly unwrapping it. 

"How long you think until I can stop using the bandages?" I asked.

"Give it another week possibly, I bet you'll be able to properly walk on it again. And, Tommy." Wilbur started, "what's with the bloody cloth in the bathroom?"

My heart dropped. Instinctively checking to see if my sleeve was rolled up. "Oh, Vicky scratched me earlier. I must've forgotten to take it out."

"So you just left it on the floor?" Wilbur looked at me worryingly. 

"Yes?... Sorry." My heart beginning to race, anxiety pulsing through me. Vicky scratched me, that's all. That's all. 

"Well, just make sure it doesn't get infected. Wash it with hot water, and I'm sure mum has Neosporin somewhere." 

"Oh, yeah. I'll make sure to ask her later." Thank god. 

As Wilbur finished wrapping the bandage, I felt as if I needed to say something. So I went with it.  
"Wilbur, do you think. No, do you know of Phil's incident with Floris?" 

"Of course I do," Wilbur responded.

"Well, you know how Dave was included, right?" My hands beginning to shake.

"Yep, why?" 

"I brought the idea up to Toby about telling on him to Mum or y'know to someone like calling the police. But he refused too, why?" I slightly shrugged.

"Tommy, it's hard to explain." Wilbur sighed, "although you may want to tell on Dave. It would hurt a lot. It hurts to lose a family member, Tommy. Especially when you're going to tell on them and then have to deal with the consequence of never seeing them again. Or at least not seeing them for a long time. It's like telling someone who has been hurt, abused by someone they used to love to just tell them out. It can be hard for some people. And let me tell you, Toby loves Dave. He really does. I think it would hurt him to see Dave gone even with all the shit he's done." Wilbur said, blinking harshly as his eyes began to turn red. 

"But, we aren't family, brothers technically," I said, glancing at Wilbur who seemed to be hurt by the comment.

"Tommy," he started, "not biologically, but in your heart, you know that they are family. A family is people who you love and appreciate. It can be your best friend, you may consider them family, or maybe you only have a mum, or a dad, or a grandparent, anyone. You care for them and they care for you. You're attached, through heart and soul. They help you through rough times and even though sometimes they are annoying and hurtful, they will always be there for you." Tears threatened his eyes, as he bit his lip.  
(thanks to SpreadHOPEandLOVE on Wattpad for giving me this)

I looked away, rethinking. Before sitting up and hugging Wilbur. He was quick to wrap his arms around me, his heavy breath in my ear as I felt the tears stream down his cheek.  
Even I began to cry. 

"Thank you, Wilbur." I softly spoke, wiping the tears from my eyes.

"No, thank you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3k words pog?
> 
> also, who wants a discord perhaps?


	11. run away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tommy wonders if things are better somewhere else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw sorry, i copy and paste this from wattpad and the way the shit is setup is garbage so.

Waking up with the feeling of being cold, and empty is not fun. Neither is it a good feeling.

Getting up rather slowly, checking my phone once in a while, and scrolling through YouTube. I didn't know how to explain the feeling.

I felt so empty and sad at the same time, yet I didn't know what I wanted.

I knew what I wanted, yet didn't. It was confusing.

Crawling out of bed, picking out clothes, unwrapping my bandages, and hopping in the shower. I really wondered if things would get better with me and Dave.

____

Wrapping the bandage around my foot, I carefully slid my foot into a sock. Extra protection, y'know.

Half lidded eyes gazed around the room carefully, before landing on my wrist.

I let out a sigh, closing my eyes before slowly opening them. Pulling back the sleeve of my hoodie.

I was now forced to wear hoodies basically, I barely interact with Vicky so why would these be from her?

Frowning slightly, running my fingers over the cuts. It wasn't smooth, but it had a nice texture almost. It was soothing to touch them.

They were healed but had a -what I would presume- permanent scar. Maybe they weren't deep enough.

I shook my head, hopping off of the bed and cracking the door open.

Peeking through the door, Dave's was shut.

Good.

My back leaning against the door frame, jaw clenching slightly, fists turning into a ball.

I was overreacting.

Walking out of the room, I was met with worried eyes.

"Just waking up?" Wilbur spoke.

I glanced up at the taller one. "Yes, why?"

"Tommy it's 1 PM. You're seriously just waking up?"

"Yeah? So what?" I can't say I wasn't shocked, I didn't even know the time

This wasn't common for me, nor uncommon. It just wasn't very, repetitive.

Wilburs gaze drifted slightly, before going on track again.

"Can we talk?"

"What about?" I groaned, rubbing the bridge of my nose.

"Just something, c'mon." He spent no time rushing to his room.

I took a shallow breath in, rubbing my forehead and slowly dragging my hand down my face.

(What the fuck do you call it I know it's not facepalming)

Following Wilbur to his room, the silence was awkward.

"So, you have a bit of explaining to do on your end," Wilbur said, eyebrows raising as he glanced at me.

"What'd I do?" I questioned, taking a seat on his bed.

"Well, I just... Toby told me about some stuff that you said to Dave. I don't remember it clearly but I just wanted to talk about it." He softly nodded, looking at me.

"I don't even remember that far back, to be honest." I shrugged.

"You told him that apparently, we wouldn't consider him as brothers anymore? Something along those lines. It's the fact that you snapped at him, that's all I wanted to tall abou-"

"And? So what? I had a right to defend myself, Will, you don't know what fucking happened! You weren't there!" I harshly spoke, cutting him off.

His disappointed glare told me all.

"You're just trying to get me out arent you?" His glare quickly turned to a saddened frown, taking in the words I had said.

I wasn't lying, they were trying to kick me out of the house. They were working against me, I could feel it.

"What makes you think that?" Wilbur questioned.

"It's hard to explain. I don't know." I shook my head.

"Just know, Toby and I will always help you, no matter what. We'll always be here."

He's lying, he's lying he's lying he's lying HE'S LYING.

Hands shaking, looking Wilbur in the eye.

"Sure."

It's all I said, before getting up and opening the door.

"Wait! Tommy..." A hand outreached to grab my arm.

He's wasting my time I know he is

Slapping away the hand, a snort of amusement, and I was out of the room.

Slamming the door on Wilbur's face.

I know he's lying, I can sense it. Why? I wouldn't know.

Walking down the stairs slowly, I connected eyes with Toby and Garroth.

"Tommy! Good m- afternoon. We haven't seen you all day did you just wake up?" Toby asked, running over to the stairs.

"Sadly, yes." I chuckled.

"You missed lunch! Dad and Wilbur made it, we still have extra if you want any." He smiled.

"No thanks, I'm good."

A content nod from Toby. A worried glance from Garroth. The sound of the TV being turned on. Just Taryn at the couch. The steps of someone behind me. A loud meow from a cat. Paws thundering down the stairs.

Almost too loud.

"So, I heard you two sneaked out yesterday, hm?" Taryn said.

Watching Toby turn around, gave me the chance to walk away.

"Well.. no?-"

"I wouldn't say sneaked out. But we did come back rather late." I butted in.

"Still... You need to tell one of us next time." Garroth spoke.

"Yes dad, I'm sorry." Toby apologized.

A hand was placed on my shoulder.

Just Wilbur.

"How is this kid just wakin' up? 1 PM? Seriously?"

NOT Wilbur.

"Slept late? You definitely weren't up all night though." Toby glanced at me, an eyebrow raised.

I was pissing myself, definitely. Yep.

Posture frozen, like a statue. Eyes grew wide. I could sense Toby's growing concern.

"Have you two already talked?" Taryn asked.

"N-"  
"Yes, actually," Dave spoke, cutting me off.

Fucking dammit.

Hand beginning to shake, I let out a fake yawn, stretching and purposefully elbowing Dave in the ribs.

He had to do this, didn't he? He knew what he was doing too.

He backed away slightly, still standing next to me. Just not touching me.

A sigh of relief under my breath.

"Actually, Toby. Aren't you meeting up with your two friends again?" Garroth asked.

"I met up with George and Floris recently. Do you mean Clay and George? You do know Clay lives in America, right?"

"Oh... My bad, then who are the two?"

"George and Phil wanted to hang out with me again recently." Toby crossed his arms.

"Are you bringing Tommy?" Garroth asked.

"If he wants to come, yes," Toby responded.

"Can I come?" Dave said, stepping in front of Toby.

Say no say no say no say no

"Sure..."

Please please, please

"Can I bring some of my friends?"

"Who is it?" Toby asked.

"Alex..." He said slowly.

"Him? Of course not! He caused so much chaos last time!"

"Jason?..." He asked once again.

"Okay, fine. Just don't let him get into anything!" Toby rolled his eyes.

Breathing uneven, heavy.

"Coming?" Dave asked. Turning to me.

"Yeah. Hold on." I said, running up the stairs.

"He seems in a rush." Dave faintly spoke.

Running to my room and closing the door.

Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck

Gripping my hair, curling into a ball on my bed. Dave and whoever the fuck Jason was, was going to be there? Who was Alex? Who is Clay?

Breathing quickened, short.

Glancing at the window, I got up quickly. Grabbing my phone, charger, and backpack. Not bothering to grab my laptop and putting on shoes.

Window.

I knew what I wanted, but was I strong enough?

Inhale...

Yes. I was.

Exhaling as I quickly opened the window.

Was I forgetting something? No.

I knew this was right, they all wanted to go against me

I was sure of it. This was all planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new chapter this week, dont worry


End file.
